Pandora Complex
by Phantomkizz
Summary: Dezzy always believed that she would always live a perfectly normal and mundane life. Discovering that she is the reincarnation of the one and only Pandora...not found on the list of normalcies.
1. Chapter 1

You know I always imagined that I would continue to live this sort of mundane life. Go to work, come home and, depending on workload, either finish working or try and find something on TV. If I felt up to it, maybe go on a spontaneous outing with friends. I was happy with my life but I just never really saw myself doing anything groundbreaking oh boy, was I wrong.  
My name is and I kid you not, Pandora Desdemona Morte. It s a real winner. The name of someone doomed from the beginning. Did I mention that I recently discovered that I m the reincarnation of Pandora? The crazy ass lady who made a certain container that could unleash hell upon the world if opened? Yeah, that one. And if you call me Dora, I swear to god I will unleash hell upon your ass!...what was that? Hmmm Bah, Multiple-personalities, who needs them? Especially when it s the crazy ass goddess herself. Fuck my life.  
At least I have my two friends to keep me out of trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The bus brakes squealed to a stop as I arrived in front of my apartment building. I stepped off and walked through the glass doors and into the gorgeous lobby. I moved inside the elevator and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, which would have been the thirteenth floor but there was that whole ridiculous superstition. Honestly, all that mumbo jumbo was enough to make me laugh; loudly. Demons? Death as a persona? Spirits? Pfft, please, spare me.

As the elevator dinged I stepped out onto my floor and turned the key in the lock and walked into the entrance hall of my apartment, room 1413. First thing I did when I stepped in was take off my heels. I love shoes, and I can practically sprint in four inch stilettos, but my feet needed a breather. I looked around for my husband and didn't see him so I assumed he was in the bedroom.

'Sigh. I love that man so much. How did a girl like me get so lucky?' The bubbly lovestruck thoughts flowed through my head as I opened the door to see my gorgeous hubby.

_In bed with another fucking woman_.

I stood at the door to our room, gaping at the scene before me.

At least my husband had the courtesy to stop humping the woman like a dog in heat whenever I stepped into the room.

He looked straight at me and had the damn audacity to say, "Uh…Dora, babe, I can explain."

An old saying flitted through my head before everything seemed to go black, 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.'

The first indication that something was horribly wrong was the imprint of carpet on my right cheek. The second indication was a blood covered arm flopped over the side of my bead.

I reacted like anyone would. I screamed like a little girl and back-peddled away from the appendage and began to go in full on panic-mode. What the hell happened?! One moment I was super shocked and upset because that asshole decided he wanted to hide his salami elsewhere, and now I'm at a crime scene!

"What the fuck is going on?!", I screamed to the empty room.

I sharply turned my head to the doorway at my left when I heard a whistle.

"Wow, what a mess.", said some guy dressed in a black silk shirt, black leather pants, and rather impressive leather boots to match, and short shaggy black hair and the most bizarre ruby eyes I had ever seen. I swear, the contacts they make these days. But more importantly-

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my house?! Why did you kill them?!"

"Mm, what a load of questions. Psh. First off, the names Zanther, I came to find out where the power influx was, and _I_ didn't kill them. This is your mess."

"…you're an electrician? But I swear I didn't do this! I couldn't have!"

"Elec…what the fuck? I'm not a damn electrician, I'm a demon! Hmm, my my, don't tell me you don't remember what you did?"

"Guh, that's it! I'm dreaming, I must be. Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!"

I was so caught up in trying to wake myself up that I didn't notice as the demon guy approached the bodies until he was hovering over them with…a rather hungry expression.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Dinner."

I gaped in horror at the guy. What the hell kind of dream was this?! I should make a call to my psychiatrist first thing in the morning, my subconscious must be trying to tell me something. Or maybe it was the curry chicken I had for dinner.

As the demon leaned closer over the bodies he was suddenly impeded by, yet another, black haired guy decked out in a weird get-up. He had on a long-tailed, black jacket with swirling, silver detailing, worn over a partially unbuttoned red silk shirt. Then, again with the leather pants! Although these were less whore-ish and more 'I'm a tough guy and need these pants to help me look macho'. Funny thing though, he had these big white wings and some sort of staff thing on his back. Somehow I feel this wasn't the curry chicken talking.

I jumped whenever the winged guy kicked-what was his name? Meh- in the face and he went flying and bounced off the wall like a ragdoll.

I stood up and began moving around trying to do something to jar myself from this weird ass dream.

The angel guy now had the devil guy pinned down from behind and was shoving his face into the carpet with his right hand. The guy looked over at me and asked me in a semi-annoyed voice,

"Are you going to get that?"

"Huh?", I then realized the phone was ringing.

I picked it up and said quite simply, "I'm a little busy, I'll call you back." And hung the phone back up, all without looking at it.

I then proceeded to pinch myself.

"Ow!"

The angel guy looked at me weird.

"What the hell is she doing?", he asked demon guy.

"Blondie over there thinks she's dreaming."

The two of them had a laugh over that. I on the other hand, was not laughing. In fact, I was damn near hysterics.

"I'm…awake.", I muttered as I slid down the wall behind me, completely stunned.

"Good job blondie."

My Jersey up-bringing kicked in reflexively and I gave a robotic "Fuck you" in response.

Demon guy struggled under the angel guys hold for a moment more and then he…he…vanished. Just kind of shimmered away.

The winged guy stood up from his kneeling position and pulled out a cell phone.

"Yo, Abraxus, I have a mess for you.", then he snapped the phone shut.

"Angels use cell phones?"

"What era do you think we're in?"

"I just thought you used telepathy or something."

"Nah, it doesn't get as good of signal."

"Ah."

That made perfect sense, really it did, and did goose-man just make a joke?

"Come with me."

"But I don't even know who you are. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to go anywhere with strangers?"

He let out a mildly annoyed sigh.

"Orion, an angel of death, nice to meet you. Lets go"

Well damn. I have an angel of death in my bedroom, talk about being in deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"You want me to _what_?!", I asked Orion as he stood, facing me with his hand held out to me whilst teetering precariously on the windowsill.

"Take my hand!", he shouted over the mass of traffic 14 floors below.

"Scuse me? Are you freaking nuts?"

He chuckled "No, I'm Orion, remember? Besides, I hardly think you're the prime example of sanity!"

Goose-man makes a striking point.

"…if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!", I said as I stepped up and took his partially gloved hand.

"That's a good girl!"

"My ass!"

"Hold on tight!", he said as he wrapped his arms snuggly around me.

"No shit!", I said as I wrapped myself around him like a demented barnacle.

I looked back at the mess behind me.

"What about them?"

"Abraxas is going to come here and wipe their memories."

"Wait-they're not dead?"

"No, just unconscious."

"But the demon guy said-"

"Demon's aren't exactly noted for their honesty."

"…good point. So I'm not a murderer?", I asked hopefully.

"Not yet."

I somehow didn't like the sound of that. Not one stinking bit. But I decided to ask later, I was still trying to figure out what I did.

Orion started falling backwards through the window. I clenched my eyes shut tightly and then-nothing. The sound of the hustle and bustle of the city were silenced and the air felt decidedly different.

"Honeeeey! I'm home!"

I slowly cracked my eye open. Then I opened both of my eyes and blatantly gaped at the sight before me.

"Is that-"

"Welcome to death god HQ."

I was standing right smack on the doorstep of the largest castle I had ever seen-tv or otherwise.

Many tall towers framed the main part of the establishment. The white marble shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Coming?"

I was startled from my musings as I realized that Orion was waiting for me to enter the castle-a castle! A freaking castle!

Orion led me around through many hallways and into a large room with people seated around a big round table. They all looked straight at us as we entered.

"Geez! It's about time Orion. What took you?", a man with shock-white hair swept back into a spiky formation, and royal purple eyes asked.

"Well, long story short, this lady right here.", he said as he stepped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"…what about her?"

A different man with dark blue hair pulled back into a low pony tail raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that this is the one we've been seeking out for?", his turquoise eyes practically radiating the fact that he highly doubted it.

"Don't you trust my hunting skills, Abel?"

"She doesn't exactly look like the hell bound type."

I looked back and forth between the two.

"'Scuse me, anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Basically, chica,", a woman wearing a tri-pointed hat with a fluffy white feather spoke up from her relaxed sitting position, "we believe you're the reincarnation of the goddess Pandora."

"…pardon?"

"The badass lady that created the box that holds the means of the apocalypse.", a purple-haired woman spoke up from beside the hat wearing woman.

"That's what I thought you said….I need to sit down."

Orion pulled a chair up behind me and I plopped down. After I finally pulled myself together and finished changing my entire view of the world and universe, I was ready to wear my big girl panties.

"Okay, that's nice. So who the hell are you people?", that earned a few chuckles and a distasteful look from the one I knew as Abel.

Orion motioned to the individuals as he named them off.

"White haired fellow is Raphael, mister prim and proper is Donivan-but we all call him Donny-" "-we most certainly do not-" ", the lady in the hat is Jasmine-we call her Jazz-" "Yo." ",and the lady with purple hair is Dilana. Also, there's a blonde haired fellow that isn't hear right now, his name is Abraxus. Just for the record."

"Not meaning to be rude, but what's with the hair and eye color? Aren't you people supposed to be just like us humans? 'Sculpted in his image', and what not?", I turned to Orion, "And why aren't you like them?"

The woman I now knew as Jazz spoke up.

"That's because Oreo over there is the newest addition to our little group. He was created a few thousand years after Earth was."

"Yeah, that's why I'm on fetch and delivery duty."

"Woah woah woah! Wait a fucking minute. You're telling me you guys are older than Earth?"

"Pretty much."

"Ho shit. I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down."

"I need to…need to…"

Orion put his hand behind my head and pushed it down between my knees.

"Thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
